1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a touch panel and a touch display device, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a touch display device with better touching sensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
The existing touch panel comprises a glass substrate, a touch component layer and a transparent cover lens, in which the touch component layer is disposed on the glass substrate and located between the glass substrate and the transparent cover lens. In order to advance the operation characteristic of the touch panel, an electromagnetic shielding film is usually employed and adheres onto a surface of the glass substrate opposite to the transparent cover lens by using optical glue so as to increase the touching sensitivity of the touch panel. However, such design makes the whole thickness of the current touch panels unable to be effectively reduced so as to fail meeting the modern trend of slimming electronic products today. In this regard, how to effectively reduce the whole thickness of a touch panel and meanwhile advance the component operation characteristics of the touch panel becomes an important issue to be solved today.